


Wish you were here

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Sleepiness, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, True Love, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: The Japanese Championship and the Russian Nationals take place at the same time, but not in the same place. Yuuri has a hard time getting up for the competition when the morning is cold and his coach is 7000 kilometers away.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic was written for the Bingo-ber 2019 event of the 18+!!! on Ice server, it fills the bingo case for the prompt "Time Zone".  
It was beta read by [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen) and [Miyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyari), thank you very much! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TheSprout <3

The noise wakes Yuuri up and he needs a second to remember where he is. It’s a hotel room in Japan, the morning sun shines through the curtains. He is a bit cold. He is alone in the double bed. 

It’s the end of December. Since Victor announced his come back in competition and his participation in the Russian championship, they knew they’d have to part ways to attend their respective national events. The schedule couldn’t have been worse since Victor had to skate his free skate in Moscow the same day Yuuri had to skate his short program in Osaka, and now they are across the world, each in their own hotel room and separated by six hours of time difference. It’s midnight in Russia and 6 in the morning in Japan. They had tried to make it work, had calculated flights and time shifts with the schedules of the competitions, but Yakov had eventually had to put his foot down and forbid Victor to try to make a round trip to and back from Japan between his short program and his free skate. They had accepted that Yuuri would have to attend his competition without his coach, and that Minako and Takeshi would come for moral support. 

The noise in the hotel room grows louder and Yuuri grunts. His sleepy brain struggles to find where it comes from. It’s not his usual alarm. He finds his phone in the sheets, brings it close to his face, and squints to read the screen without glasses. He slides the green button to take the incoming call.

“Hey…” Victor says on the other side of the line.

Yuuri cannot repress a smile. He can hear the smile in Victor’s voice too and he knows that his fiancé is well aware that he’s waking him up. Yuuri usually turns off his phone during the night, but when he’s away from Victor and his family he keeps it on, just in case. He cancels his alarm that was about to go off and flops back on his pillow. He could have done with another hour of sleep.

“I’m calling to make sure that you’re awake on time,” Victor says, undisturbed that Yuuri is not exactly responsive. “And that you don’t fall back asleep…” 

His voice is a low purr and, with his eyes closed, Yuuri can almost believe that he’s here, right next to him in the bed. He yawns. His mouth feels fuzzy. He opens his eyes just enough to check the time on his phone. “You should be asleep...”

“I know, I’m in bed, I just wanted to call you before sleeping.”

“Hm.”

“I wanted to tell you that I love you and that you’ll do great today and I can’t wait to see you skate.”

Victor’s words make Yuuri’s heart tighten. They have been apart for four days now and it feels like they haven’t seen each other in years. They had never been separated that long since they met and Yuuri is not used to sleeping and waking up alone anymore. Now he really doesn’t want to get out of bed. It’s a cold winter morning, he is away from home, his body is tired and he has a long and stressful day ahead of him. He wishes he could nestle in Victor’s arms. He pulls the blanket higher over himself. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“You did great yesterday.”

“Did you watch it?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles. Of course he did. He wouldn’t have missed Victor’s comeback on the ice for anything. As much as he trusted Victor’s talent and hard work, he was still anxious to see if he would be able to return to his previous level so quickly after putting his training on hold for eight months. But from the very first steps of his program the magic had happened, and Yuuri had fallen in love all over again. Victor ended up first, before Yuri by a short point, and quieting any rumor of him being past his prime. “I fell asleep during the second group but I watched you,” Yuuri adds, “you’re the only one they didn’t overscore…”

Victor knows that Yuuri is teasing him and that he probably wouldn’t have had the same score outside of his national competition, but it still felt good for his self-esteem to make such a nice comeback. 

“Are you up?”

Yuuri protests in a moan. “No.”

“Yuuri…”

“I don’t wanna.”

Oh Victor can see Yuuri’s face in his mind just by hearing his voice still hoarse from sleep. He knows that Yuuri is lying on his stomach and that he is most likely wearing a gray T-shirt and boxers. He knows how grumpy Yuuri is in the morning, how his eyes are puffy and his hair messy and it takes true talent of persuasion to get him to unstick his cheek from his pillow.

“If you skate like you did in practice this week you’ll take gold.”

Yuuri keeps his head in the pillow and his eyes closed. Hearing Victor’s voice makes him want to stay in bed even more. He doesn’t want to get a gold medal if Victor is not behind the barrier to kiss it.

“It’s hard without you.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could be there.”

Victor’s voice is soft and Yuuri knows that he is sincere. They have had this conversation for days, where Victor had apologized for letting Yuuri down in the middle of the season and Yuuri had pushed him to pursue his own career again.

“It’s ok. You did what you had to. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m still your coach though, and I think you should get up soon if you want to be on time for official practice.”

Yuuri sighs.

“You’ll do great,” Victor adds.

“You think so?”

“I’m sure of it. I believe in you.”

Yuuri smiles. He picks up the phone and takes his best bedroom voice. “Are you in your pajamas?”

Victor chuckles. He doesn’t own pajamas. “Yes.”

“Think about me before you fall asleep…”

Victor bites his lip. “Don’t get distracted… Get this gold medal, I‘ll pick you up at the airport tomorrow and we’ll have all the time.”

“All night?”

“And all day.”

“I love you.”

Yuuri rolls on the bed. There’s a long silence.

“Yuuuuri… It’s really time to get up.”

Yuuri whines but sits up on the side of the bed. “Yeah. I’m up.”

“Don’t go too hard this morning and during warm-up, you don’t need to.”

“Alright.”

“Have a good day. I love you.”

“Goodnight. Text me when you wake up. I love you too.”


End file.
